


束缚着他的伤痕

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *人男战士+人男骑士/白魔猫男（隐藏白学）*放生队友惨遭尾随，小鱼干被吃屁股漏风。*THREESOME BULLYING/DIRTY TALK/BLOW JOB/SCARS/THREATS*本文内价值观仅供娱乐用，请不要迫害&起伏你的队友哦！！*感谢金主大人【羽】的约稿！P.S.最近同人生态圈受损实在是越来越难发文了，我最终还是不能接受把文字转成图片的方式，如果喜欢的话，有劳大家帮我转转了。
Relationships: Paladin | PLD Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior | WAR Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 8





	束缚着他的伤痕

“不是挺有本事的吗，一边闪耀一边放弃治疗，怎么这会儿蔫了吧唧的？”  
“都到这了，不邀请我们进去坐坐？”  
两个男人堵在白魔法师家的田园小径前，仿佛两座高山。白魔法师低头看了看被战士踩在脚下的刚出芽的作物，又抬头看了看骑士擅自打开信箱吃了朋友寄给他的作战用干粮，气得狠狠咬牙跺脚。只不过以他的个头，在两个高大结实的男人看来，不过是只猫在炸毛罢了。  
“活动已经结束了，现在是自由时间，我没有义务要招待你俩吧。”白魔法师挺起胸膛，喉咙里咕哝着威慑入侵者的低吟。  
“嘿嘿，猫老弟。我们只是想和你商量一番作战安排，没别的意思。何必如此冷淡？”  
白魔法师见骑士即将喝掉他的订购的第三瓶爆发药，赶紧踮脚一把抢下。两人拉扯了半天，骑士故意突然松手，让白魔法师踉跄着后跌了半步。  
“既然如此，还是等学者在的时候一起讨论吧。”  
白魔法师赶紧绕开两人，想要躲进小屋子里，没想到骑士与战士步步紧逼，还在身后轻浮地打趣着：  
“不干那个小矮子学究的事，我只是想跟你讨回那几个迟到的天赐罢了。”  
“可不是么，战士突然倒在地上，也让我措手不及。”骑士还在旁应声附和。  
白魔法师心知这两人并非善类，作战的时候目无章法，只图快意，毫无团队合作精神。这对战骑搭档是从招募板的求职广告里撕下来的，队里没人知道他俩的过往。看他们的行事风格，十有八九曾经在战场上厮混过。且不说平时说话嘴边不净，连作战的时候都是不是犯起流氓习气，让同队的人很是为难。白魔法师本是队伍里沉默而听从命令的一人，平时也常体谅队友的难处。只是碰上这两个刺头，故意苛刻了些，在治疗上克扣他们的容错率。  
白魔法师闪身进屋，只想赶紧躲起来，朝恒辉队报警，没想到门离合上就差一丝缝隙时，被钢甲包裹的手臂横了进来，紧接着是一只有力的手，硬生生将小木门掰开了。二人毫不客气，挤开白魔法师，走进屋里，战士还大摇大摆地喊道：“仆人呢？来客人了还不赶紧端茶送水来？”  
“请你们出去，再胡作非为，我就要报警了！”  
“嘿嘿，请便。”战士的目光狠厉起来，嘴边却轻飘飘地：“恒辉队的人在战场上被我杀得片甲不留，进了小区，我倒要看看他们还有什么本事。”  
说着，战士反客为主，在客厅柔软又略显狭小的沙发坐下、解去战甲皮带，慵懒地松了口气。而骑士沉默不语地将大门反锁，还将战士那沉重又锋利的斧头横在玄关，切断了逃生出口，让白魔不敢靠近。  
白魔法师捏紧手中的杖子，心想也许现在念读一个神圣魔咒，把这两人炸晕还来得及。五六秒的时间，应该足够他这矮小的猫魅族拔腿逃跑。  
“来吧，赶紧的。”  
“你、你想做什么……”  
“天赐祝福啊。我说了，把欠我的天赐祝福还给我。”  
“天赐之后……你们就肯走？”  
“当然……你这家徒四壁，待在这里又有什么乐子。”战士咋舌，转过头问骑士：“等会儿去哪呢？去旧街找个馆子，还是直接去下城区找两个舞女玩玩？”  
骑士耸了耸肩，道：“先去酒馆吧，我饿了。”  
白魔法师的两手已满是汗水，只想赶快将二位瘟神送走。他闭上眼睛，发动天赐，作用在毫发无损的战士身上。一道柔和的白光闪过，什么也没发生，消耗了白魔法师巨大体力的治疗法术简直堪称暴殄天物。  
“好，这算一个。继续。”  
“什么……”  
“你欠了我三个，小猫咪。”战士抠着沙发边小茶几上桌布的蕾丝边，漫不经心地道：“该第二个了。”  
“我……我现在读不出来……还你两个救疗行吗？”  
“不行。”战士故意凶他，一巴掌拍在茶几上：“我不开死斗，还你两个减伤加泰然自若。行吗？”  
在一旁抱臂而立的骑士突然发出声嗤笑，似乎是在嘲讽白魔法师的天真。  
“那么……那……”  
“喂，你这不长眼色的猫，看不到我的弟兄正饿着肚子吗？”战士翘着腿，把贵重的小工艺品掂在手里抛着，以眼示意白魔法师：“如果不是因为你，我俩现在已吃上炸鱼薯条了。”  
白魔法师此时只恨没在家里挖逃生地道，还在心里暗骂这两个防护职业痞子。世风日下，战士胡搅蛮缠，毫不讲理，连发过誓保护弱者的骑士都同流合污。他不敢轻举妄动，短小的尾巴紧贴在双腿之间，将袍子压出一道暗痕，心知和这两人肉搏毫无胜算。  
小屋里温馨明媚，装修很有白魔法师的风格。他平时少言寡语，内心缺体贴正义，所以没雇佣修理工和管家，只有两个机械装置在房间的角落里安静地悬浮着。白魔法师被队员严厉的目光逼进厨房，从冰箱里取出留给自己的便当。  
骑士挑了上好的银质餐具，丝毫不顾盔甲上的泥沙弄脏了羊绒地毯，就大快朵颐起来。  
“味道不错？”  
“有点腥。”骑士扬起一边眉毛：“猫魅族风味的。”  
战士发出不满的咒骂声，催促白魔法师继续。白魔法师被逼无奈，发动全身的魔力读了第二个天赐。  
“区区天赐也不过如此，不痛不痒的。呵呵，你还记不记得在黄金港看到的广告，说是天赐有美容减龄的功效……喂，白魔，还拿你们的行会长做广告呢。”  
“怎么……可能……”消耗过度的白魔法师已经上气不接下气，汗水湿润了内层罩衣，双腿更是瑟瑟发抖。他深入过无人可及的艰险绝境，挑战过无数蛮神奇兽，从未如此虚弱狼狈过。  
“这就不行了？像你这样的队友，谁会放心把后背交给你啊……”  
“大树的庇护不是用来如此浪费的，你们总有一天会自食恶果……算了，你们这些无知小人，又懂什么……”  
这一番直白而勇敢的发言可惹恼了脾气火爆的战士。他一把将白魔法师揪起，扔在地上：“真是给你脸了。本想给你点教训，没想到倒被你说教。爷们饿得要命，还没能消遣，在你这耽搁了这么久，估计漂亮女人早就被人抢光了！”  
“从一开始就是你们两个不讲道理……却把一切责任都推到别人头上……”白魔法师紧闭双眼，心中虽怕被战士打，仍然勇敢说下去：“明明走到哪里，都因为你们两个是防护者才特殊优待，可这就是你们的担当吗！”  
战士本想以巴掌教训白魔法师那张喋喋不休地嘴，没想到手掌还没落下，白魔已蹲在地上，身体缩成一团，尾巴还藏进腿缝里。这仔细一看，才发现白魔法师虽然身材矮小，黑发也略显呆板，但其实五官仍算可爱。额、颈上布满汗珠，两眼紧闭的样子竟然还有些可爱。白魔看见巴掌没落下，惊慌地缓缓睁开眼睛，眼珠是淡樱色的，战士和那湿润又无助的眼神对上，内心竟然痒痒起来。  
他一把揪住白魔法师半长不短的头发，将他拉到身边来。白魔一个踉跄，发现自己竟趴在战士两腿之间。  
“没发现你还让人蛮有胃口的。”  
“你要做什么……”  
“本来想找女人的，不过跟你做也不赖。”  
“我才不和你做那种事……”  
见白魔要挣扎，战士将他猫耳扯住，傲慢道：“跟我你不会后悔的，等会儿让你爽上天去。你的小嘴不是很会说吗，那是不是口活也很好？”  
白魔发出嘶吼，不断反抗，只觉得耳朵疼得像是要被撕下来。他本就跪坐在战士两腿间，战士一手制住他，一手正解开裤子。他内心已抗拒恶心到极点，发出尖刺的叫声，没想到这时背后感觉到一堵墙。回头看去，竟然是骑士已在他身后，用身体将他夹在战士胯下。  
男人的那器官就暴露在他面前，仍是瘫软的，被战士用手撸起，凑在他鼻尖处摩擦着。他已经闻到一股骚臭的气味了，直别开脸，不想让那逐渐变硬的暗红色物体污染了视线。  
白魔牙关紧闭，内心有无数愤慨之词在翻涌。  
“你可别说，猫的身体很柔软，还热呼呼的。”  
骑士的手在他身上不合规矩的摸索起来，撕扯着白色的长袍，摸到里面柔软的皮肤，也跟着有了性欲。  
“让他张嘴。”  
“呜——呃呃！”骑士捏着他的腮，口腔出血了也不见一丝松动，干脆直接踹他的膝窝。白魔吃痛，爆出两行泪水，牙随之松开，就被战士的阴茎插了进去。  
凝重的气味侵犯着他的口腔，一下一下干着喉咙深处。战士见白魔泪眼婆娑，两耳瘫软，口腔里满是拉丝的唾液，觉得又是骚浪又是可爱。  
那不愿妥协的锋利双手还没来得及伤人，就被骑士反束缚在背后。骑士以嫉妒高雅的方式羞辱他，将他双手与白魔杖捆在一起，又将两脚腕捆在白魔杖外端，使得双腿无法合拢站立，两手不能施法抗拒，只能跪在地上任人为所欲为。  
“啊……猫魅族的舌头……让人爽死了！”  
酥麻又带点疼痛的摩擦在龟头的敏感处徘徊，战士动情地闭上眼睛，毫无自觉地抬臀使用起来。而骑士已解去白魔法师的长衣，两人本以为他应该白皙羸弱，没想到不仅略带肌肉线条，躯干上竟还伤痕累累。魔焰特有的簇状烧伤将苍白的皮肤撕裂，那些伤疤之下，似乎隐藏着不为人知的过去。  
“难不成你还有被性虐的癖好？”  
骑士轻描淡写地问，白魔不答，他也不拷问下去。那些伤疤让皮肤摸上去不大平整，仍柔软、温热。肩宽而薄，臀部也不缺肉感，被迫落在脚跟上，腰却细又线条十足，让人想握住从后方狠操。  
战士享用够了白魔法师那炽热的口腔，一把将他推翻在地。可怜的白魔法师，因为手脚皆被束缚着，只能艰难地在地用肩头和膝盖爬行。他的臀部高高翘起，臀瓣微分，其间深红色的肉穴，十分引人视线。  
骑士脱下冰凉的手套探上去，也许是因为紧张的缘故，那处很紧，看上去似乎是做过爱的，因此反应并不青涩，但大概是不常使用的缘故，里面又紧绷又干涩。  
“啊——”  
骑士将手指快而直接地插了进去，白魔法师发出一声短促的尖叫。浑身因为异物感颤栗着，连胯间的睾丸都抖动起来。人看到猫的睾丸，总会引发可爱、治愈的联想，以至于都移情到了猫魅族身上。骑士用手揉搓着阴囊，用拇指在会阴中线按压，白魔法师被生理欲望驱使着勃起了，屁股摇来晃去，连尾巴都不自在地摆动起来。那些疤痕仿佛攀爬在白墙上的淡粉色荆棘，脊背喘动，热意侵袭，要在皮肤上开出花来。  
骑士一边两手玩弄得他腿间水声啧啧不断，一边似温柔深情地亲吻背上疤痕。这叫人有些不解，温柔与残忍，在这人身上变成并不矛盾的两种力量。让白魔法师又是恐惧痛苦，又舒服难挡。  
“别……是我狂妄了……”他动了动手脚，仍是徒劳：“求你们放过我吧……我明天就跟队长申请退出……”  
“舍不得你的小搭档吧？”战士的脚踩在他背上：“这些伤是他的杰作吧？你们玩得很大呀。”  
“不……”  
骑士让战士移开脚，只听一阵金属碰撞的轻响，他贴近白魔法师的身体，慢慢进入他。  
“疼不疼？”  
“呃……停下来吧……放过我吧……”  
“有些人就喜欢疼，尤其是魔焰的疼痛。不像火焰一样让皮肤融化，反而钻到身体里面去，一点一点地爆裂，摧毁肌肉和骨骼……就像熔岩在地壳下疯狂翻涌之时，表面的岩浆只不过缓缓流动罢了。玩弄你的人能留下如此漂亮的疤痕而不把你摧毁……看来也是深含爱意了……”  
骑士抚摸着他的身体，甚至特意照顾他的性欲，揉搓着硬小的乳头。看似像是在做爱，实际上却是用另一种方式使用他的身体泄欲。阴茎机械地在他的体内快速进出摩擦。纵使白魔法师正在经受凌辱，他的肉穴却在快活着，一阵一阵地抽搐，吮吸着男人的鸡巴，分泌出滑腻的粘液，在召唤着性器进入到更深处。  
战士在一旁兴奋地旁观，只等骑士发泄过后，下一个接着享用。白魔法师正狼狈万分，涕泗横流，无奈屁股还得高撅着让男人打桩。战士揪住白魔的头发被迫他抬头：“我看你比沙都的舞女还欠操……可真好，还是免费的。”  
“不要了……不要！不要再顶那里了！”  
“你该不是被操得发情了吧……”  
战士玩弄着白魔法师的阴茎，那上面布满着充满弹性的倒刺，可惜除了被干得流水，派不上任何用场。  
“呜……我……究竟做错了什么……”  
“恐怕只是运气不好吧。”骑士的话语中透露出隐隐的兴奋，握住那纤细的腰：“收紧点，我要射了！”  
白魔法师本意是抗拒的，可小穴却像是要挽留男人似的，紧紧含住了全部精液，甚至在阴茎抽离的时候不舍地将内部的粘膜翻露出来。他的自尊已被彻底摧毁了，脸贴在粗糙的木地板上，痛哭起来。战士立马迫不及待地压在他身上，将阴茎一口气操了进去。  
白魔法师在泪水之中不断晃动，肉体拍打的声音像是鞭子，抽打惩罚着他淫荡的身体。虽说比不上骑士上，却粗得惊人，让白魔回忆起被鸡巴插进口腔的恐惧，紧接着便因自己清楚地感受到了插进后穴的性器形状而羞愤不已。  
战士突然咬住了他的脖颈，撕扯起来，直到鲜血淋漓，才满足地说：“是不是操过你的人，都在你身上留下一道记号，那我也留一个。”  
紧接着，他阴沉疯狂地低笑起来：“哈哈哈——你不会以为只有这一次就结束了吧？我会一次、一次地光顾你。每一次都在你的身上留下记号。”更是嚣张地在白魔法师耳边低语：“你不会想超别人求救吧？我可不像坐牢，想想你的小学者搭档……你能保护他吗？如果你跑掉的话，我会找上他的。”  
“你敢……”  
“要试试看？”战士狠狠地操了一下白魔法师的屁股：“被干是什么感觉，你最清楚了吧？这根鸡巴想要操进你屁股里的时候，如果你不在，我就去找小学者去。他恐怕没有你坚强，一定立马跪在地上满脸乖顺地舔起来了，要不要也让你看看？”  
“住口！”  
白魔法师不愿再听战士继续讲下去。不忍学者沾染那些下流的词语，哪怕只是流入耳中，都让他感觉到似乎学者真的被伤害一般的心痛。他恐惧、受怕又自无厌恶，一些虚构的画面随着战士的恐吓流入脑海，将他对学者纯洁的向往玷污了。纵使旁人觉得他两人之间又不可告人的关系，唯有他明白学者是值得信任的人。他还记得在仙女翅膀发出的微弱荧光下，学者轻柔而仔细地为他清洗伤口的夜晚。那手指是冰凉的，亲吻一般触碰着他的脊背，却是在点火，让内心灼烧起来。他向来不愿对人展现自己的身体，与人肌肤相亲更是少之又少，以至于作为医师，都快忘记了人体的温度。鲜少的几个赤裸相见的夜里，有人多生疑虑，有人觉得丑陋，有人甚至献上病态赞美。学者也许是看惯了血腥，未置一词，将他当做普通人，平静地看待他的伤痕、看待他的过去。寂静的夜里，白魔法师缄默的爱意熊熊燃烧，所幸，云遮住月色，才把泛红的脸颊隐藏起来。  
“他求饶的时候，说不定比你还大声。”  
白魔法师光是想象学者罹受如此折辱，就要心痛地流下泪来。又不知道能如何保护他，只能连声央求着：“我不会跑了……我都听你的……”  
战士大笑起来：“可真是下贱的懦夫！那么你所说的无耻、无知的人是谁？”  
“是我……”他被战士抽了两巴掌，肉感十足的圆臀晃悠起来，只能继续：“我无知……我不知羞耻……”  
“的确，被人这样操屁股还爽到流水，你是很淫荡无耻。”  
“啊……要、要……”他要高潮了，下腹一阵酸麻，感觉有热液要从阴茎淌出来。他多想憋回去，在两个强奸犯面前保留可怜的颜面，哪怕只是无声地控诉他不赞同这场性事，可战士一下下都操在敏感点上。他浑身一个哆嗦，精液喷射在大腿内侧。他闭上眼睛，主动屏蔽了战士的污言秽语和骑士的笑声。强暴还在继续，那让人充满凌虐欲的疤痕、无力瘫软的脚心，身上的精斑，总能一次又一次唤醒男人的性欲。  
战士和骑士轮流操了他不知几次，直到窗外已经完全天黑了，才因为饿肚子停了下来。两人甚至狂妄而大胆的叫了餐厅外送，冒险者送外卖上门的时候，定然万万想不到一门之隔内有一个赤身裸体的受害者正跪在地上为男人口交。两人大快朵颐的时候，仍不忘羞辱他，叫他跪在餐桌下舔满是汗臭的脚趾。还详细地形容着被猫魅族的舌头舔脚，有多么舒爽刺激。  
饭后没过多久，又是折磨白魔法师的时间了。他们往他的穴里塞果核、魔晶石，逼着他在客厅中央蹦跳取乐。  
直到天亮的时候，这两人才被囊中羞涩驱使着离开白魔法师的家。他已经不记得是怎么被解救的了，醒来的时候，已经在幻术师行会得到了治疗。别人问他遭遇了什么事，却说不出口，不知道是因为本能的恐惧还是后怕。  
窗外阳光明媚，一个空得见底的爆发药瓶子，不知为何出现在了病房的窗台上……

fin


End file.
